Broken hearts lead to revenge and scars part 2
by Actress of Broadway
Summary: oneshot Demeter hasn't told Jemima that her true Father is Macavity. However Macavity tells Jemima and takes her. Will Jemima's family be able to save her…or will she join her Father's side?


Broken hearts lead to revenge and scars part 2

By Actress of Broadway

I don't know own anything about CATS.

_This story takes place a week after the Jellicle Ball._

Demeter was looking out of the window as she thought about what happened at the Jellicle Ball. She was almost taken by Macavity again. She shuddered as she remembered how terrified she was. But Munkustrap and Alonzo protected her, both getting injured in the process. Demeter was eternally grateful to them but she was also eternally grateful that Macavity didn't try to take Jemima.

"Jemima…" she said under her breath. She looked down from the window sill and looked at her daughter, who was playing with a ball of yarn. Demeter smiled at Jemima's innocence but then thought of something. Jemima was the exact age Demeter was when Macavity left the tribe. Demeter shook the thought from her head and jumped down to Jemima. Jemima looked up from her play and said, "Hi, Mommy."

Demeter smiled. "Hi, Jemima."

Jemima started playing with her ball of yarn again as she said, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Thank you for taking me to the Jellicle Ball last week. It was so much fun."

Demeter sat down and said, "Even when Macavity came?"

In saying his name, she slightly shuddered. Not seeing her shudder, Jemima said, "That was scary but Daddy drove him away."

Demeter nodded as she remembered Munkustrap battling with the evil cat. Remembering him getting knocked out made her close her eyes in slight pain. She didn't like to see her mate injured, especially when he was fighting for her. Jemima say this and said, "What's wrong, Mommy?"

Demeter opened her eyes and smiled. "Nothing. I was thinking of a few things."

Jemima cocked her head to one side, wondering if her Mother was telling her the truth. However the clock struck and Jemima's eyes grew wide. "Oh no! I'm supposed to meet my friends!"

With that, Jemima jumped up to the window and opened it. But before she could jump down, Demeter joined her and asked, "Where are you going to be?"

Jemima looked at her Mother and said, "Victoria's house."

"Do you want me to walk you there?"

"It's okay, Mommy. Electra is picking me up."

Demeter nodded. "Don't be too long. You know the rules."

Jemima nodded and hugged Demeter. Breaking the hug, she jumped down to the ground and over the wall with Demeter still watching her. Having watched her of a few moments, Munkustrap joined his mate and said, "How much longer are you going to be protective of her like that?"

Demeter sighed. "I can't help it. With what I've been through … I can't help but be protective of her. I don't want her to go through what I went through."

Munkustrap slightly nodded. "But you need to let her breath … let her live. If you continue to do this … she may never grow up."

Demeter sighed and said, "I'll worry about later. Right now, I just want to get images from last week out of my head."

Munkustrap knew what she was talking about and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't let it bother you."

Demeter turned to her mate and said, "How can I not? You were badly injured … just because I froze when Macavity grabbed me."

Munkustrap shook his head. "Your reaction was understandable after what he did to you. Don't feel bad."

Demeter sighed as she looked out of the window.

---

Jemima was waiting for Electra (who was late) when she got the feeling that she was being watched. She looked around but saw nothing. She saw something move in the bushes nearby and went to investigate. At first she didn't see anything and turned around to look for Electra. That when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the bushes. Looking, she saw that it was Macavity. She would have screamed but the criminal had his hand over her mouth and put a finger to his lips.

Jemima was terrified. She remembered what Demeter and Bombalurina told her and her friends during the Jellicle Ball while the toms were searching for Macavity. She would have tried to get away but she was too terrified to move a muscle and the sight of Macavity's claws fueled her fear. As they stayed where they were for a moment, they could hear Electra calling for Jemima out on the sidewalk. Macavity said quietly, "Hmm … a distraction. Should I kill her?"

Since his hand was still over her mouth, Jemima shook her head. Feeling this, Macavity removed his hand and said, "Then make her leave without telling her that I am here. If you slip … I will kill her."

Afraid for her friend's life, Jemima nodded and stuck her head out of the bushes. Seeing her, Electra said, "There you are, Jemima! What are you doing, playing hide and seek? Anyway, sorry I'm late. Come on; everyone's waiting for us at Victoria's."

Jemima shook her head. "I can't go. I got … things to do. Important things that I have to get done."

Electra raised her eyebrow but shrugged. "It's your choice. Well, you know where we are if you decide to join us."

With that, the young brown queen left. Sighing in relief, Jemima brought her head back into the bush and said, "I don't like lying."

Macavity smirked. "You did a good job at it."

Jemima backed up a little as she asked, "What do you want?"

Macavity chuckled. "Is that any way to talk to me?"

Jemima didn't exactly understand. "Well, no. Kittens should be respectful to their elders but—"

Macavity interrupted her. "I mean is that any way to talk to your Father?"

Jemima's eyes grew a little wide. "What are you talking about? You're not my Daddy. My Daddy is Munkustrap."

Macavity slightly chuckled and nodded. "I see. Tell me Jemima … have you ever wondered where your dark red coat came from?"

Jemima tilted her head a little. "Mommy's sister Bombalurina has a red coat. So maybe I got my coat from my Mommy's Mommy or Daddy."

Macavity tensed up when Bombalurina's name was spoken. He remembered when she rejected him and that made his fur bristle. Jemima thought that she said something wrong and said, "Don't hurt me."

Macavity chuckled and rubbed her face with one of his claws, making her shudder. "I wouldn't think of hurting my daughter. I'm not that evil."

Jemima shook her head. "You're not my Daddy!"

Macavity smirked. "Hate to burst your bubble, kitten, but I am. Your Mother and I had some … relations … one night and that's where you came from. If you don't believe me, just ask dear Demeter."

Jemima couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the bushes and went inside her yard. Macavity nodded and chuckled evilly. "That's right … run back to Mommy. She'll ask … and she won't like the answer."

---

Jemima quickly made it back inside her home, her head spinning. She couldn't get Macavity sayings out of her head. She started to wonder if what Macavity said was true. "No … it can't be true. Macavity is not my Daddy. Munkustrap is my Daddy … isn't he?"

Hearing her come in, Demeter approached Jemima and asked, "Jemima, are you all right? Why aren't you with Electra on your way to Victoria's?"

Jemima didn't answer and just jumped down in front of her ball of yarn. But she just sat in front of it and moved it around a little with her finger. Seeing this, Demeter knew that something was troubling her daughter. She jumped down and said, "Jemima … is something bothering you?"

Scared of the answer but needing to know, Jemima swallowed hard and asked, "Mommy … where did I get my red coat from?"

Demeter's eyes grew a little wide. She knew that Jemima would ask her one day but she didn't expect it to be so soon. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

Jemima put her hand on her ball of yarn and sighed. "I ran into … him … as I was waiting for Electra."

Demeter knew who her daughter was talking about and tensed up a little. Jemima continued. "He said that … he is my Daddy. But he's wrong … isn't he?"

Jemima looked up, thinking that Demeter would deny this and make her feel better. However she saw Demeter look away and Jemima's spirits fell. "Mommy?"

Demeter sighed and sat down in front of Jemima. "Jemima … there's something I need to tell you."

Jemima's shoulders slumped as she shook her head. "No…"

Demeter sighed again and nodded. "I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier."

Jemima was stunned by what she was hearing. "Why didn't you tell me? What if the tribe learns about this?"

Demeter looked away again and that was all Jemima needed to see. "They know? Even my friends?"

Demeter sighed. "The adults knew from the moment you were born. Your friends learned from their parents."

Jemima stood up, stunned from what she had just learned. "How could you have kept this from me?"

Demeter stood up and Jemima backed up as she continued. "You kept this from me my whole life? Were you never going to tell me?"

"No. Munkustrap and I decided to tell you only if you asked."

Jemima took another step back. "How could you? Has everything been a lie? Have you ever cared about me?"

Demeter faced her daughter. "No! I have always loved you!"

Jemima didn't listen because she jumped up and out the window. Demeter was stunned and jumped to the window. She started to climb out when the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She knew that he was nearby and froze. She would have run back inside the house but she heard Jemima scream. Munkustrap heard the scream as well and joined his mate. "Where's Jemima?"

Demeter couldn't move but she could answer. "She found out … who her Father is."

Munkustrap's eyes grew a little wide. "Well, where is she now?"

Demeter closed her eyes, releasing a few tears. "I think … he has her."

Munkustrap's eyes narrowed at that comment. "We're going to get here back."

"How?"

"We're going to need help. Go find your sister. I'll alert the other toms. We're going to find her."

They were about to separate when Rumpleteazer jumped on the wall. "I couldn't help but overhear. Don't bother getting help."

Demeter glared at the younger queen. "What do you mean, don't bother? Jemima was just kidnapped!"

Rumpleteazer smirked. "I know. But Mungojerrie is over there. He'll bring her back."

Munkustrap asked, "Are you sure?"

Rumpleteazer nodded. "Of course. My mate may work for Macavity but he's not a cold-hearted criminal. He won't let Jemima stay there. Just wait until tonight. If he's not back by then … I'll lead you to Jemima myself."

With that, Rumpleteazer jumped down out of sight. Demeter asked, "Can she be trusted?"

Munkustrap thought it over and nodded. "Mungojerrie is a good tom. He'll bring Jemima back. I know it."

Demeter sighed and said to herself, "Come home quickly, Jemima."

---

Macavity arrived at his hideout with Jemima over his shoulder. She was struggling to get free but he had a tight grip on her. Finally he put her down and kept her from going anywhere by standing over her. Jemima was too terrified to move and the sight of the tough-looking toms fighting each other made her even more scared. The toms stopped for a moment and bowed to Macavity. When they saw the young kitten, they whistled and purred, making her even more nervous. One black cat with a scratched right eye approached her. His left eye was blood-shot and she could smell the catnip on him. "She's kind of cute, boss. May I have her?"

Macavity scratched the cat's face. "Keep your paws to yourself, Sinvoral."

The tom named Sinvoral brushed his scratches with the side of his hand and asked, "Why, boss? You let me have all the other queens you brought here. What's so special about her? She looks so young and innocent … which is good." He licked his lips with that comment.

Jemima backed up a little as Macavity grabbed Sinvoral by the neck. "Why is she special, you ask? She's my daughter, that's why."

Sinvoral was pleasantly surprised as he took a glance at Jemima, who was trembling. He smirked and made kissing noises at her. Jemima turned away to not look at him. Growing furious, Macavity threw Sinvoral at a pile of trash. The other cats howled with laughter and cheers. Now injured on top of being drunk, Sinvoral slowly got up as Macavity hissed, "Unless you want to face me and my wrath … stay away from her. That goes for the rest of you as well."

The other cats nodded and went back to their fighting. Sinvoral stood up, grabbed another bottle of catnip, and murmured as he took a drink, "Whatever, boss."

Macavity hissed and turned to Jemima. "Ignore Sinvoral. He's very wild … especially after a few drinks."

Jemima whimpered, "I want to go home."

Macavity chuckled and rubbed her face with his claw, making her whimper more. "This is your home now. You'll live with me from now on."

Jemima looked ready to cry as Macavity stood her up. "You'll be with staying with Griddlebone. Come, I'll take you there."

Macavity led Jemima to a room where Griddlebone was lying on a bunch of silk pillows. Looking up, she saw Jemima and said, "Who's the kitten?"

Jemima closed her eyes and let a few tears fall. Macavity put his hand on Jemima's shoulder and said, "Remember Demeter?"

Griddlebone chuckled and stood up. "Of course I do. You couldn't stop talking abut what you did to her."

Pushing Jemima forward a little, Macavity said, "Well … this is hers … and my … daughter, Jemima."

Slowly smiling, Griddlebone approached Jemima and lifted her head up. Jemima kept her eyes closed and Griddlebone gripped her chin a little tighter. "Let me see those eyes."

Lip quivering, Jemima slowly opened her brown eyes. Griddlebone looked deep in her eyes. "Hmm … you got your Mother's eyes … and you look just like her."

Jemima didn't know what to do. Macavity started to leave but Griddlebone said, "Excuse me but I believe you're forgetting your kitten."

Macavity scoffed and turned back. "Jemima will be staying with you from now on."

Pushing Jemima down on the pillows, Griddlebone went to Macavity and said, "Why do I have to baby-sit her?"

"Because that is your job as the sole female here."

"I'm not going to watch this sniffling little kitten! I have better things to do!"

"You will watch her and that is final!"

"You can't make me!"

As the two adults argued, Jemima quickly but quietly slipped out of the room. She stayed in the shadows as she made her way for the exit. But she was followed. Sinvoral saw her and crept up to her. She didn't know until he said, "Going somewhere, little one?"

Jemima froze and turned around. The smell of catnip on Sinvoral was stronger than before as he pushed her down to the ground. She struggled to get away but he was too strong and had his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Jemima closed her eyes and tried to push him off. Sinvoral was breathing heavy but was then lifted off her. Jemima backed up and saw that Mungojerrie was holding Sinvoral off the ground by the back of his neck. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed at the black cat.

Sinvoral glared at the tiger-stripped tom. "I'm taking what should be rightfully mine."

Mungojerrie hissed and tossed Sinvoral away. The black cat hit the wall and was knocked out. Mungojerrie then helped Jemima up and said, "It's okay, Jemima."

Jemima was trembling. "I want to go home."

She started to cry and Mungojerrie held her tight. "It's okay. You'll be all right. I'll make sure that you'll be protected."

Jemima looked up and asked, "Can't you take me home?"

Mungojerrie shook his head. "Not right now. Macavity will get suspicious if you disappear right away. But I promise you … I will get you out of here tonight. But you need to be strong until then. Can you do that for me?"

Taking a deep breath, Jemima nodded. Mungojerrie smiled and said, "Come. Macavity and Griddlebone will be looking for you."

Mungojerrie led Jemima back to the front of Griddlebone's room. Once there, he started to leave but Jemima held onto him. Chuckling, Mungojerrie said, "You need to let go."

Jemima just shook her head. Mungojerrie gently pushed her off. "You can't stay with me. I have to help train the other followers and … Sinvoral is one of them."

When she heard his name, Jemima backed up, right into Macavity. He gripped her shoulder and said, "Good job, Mungojerrie. You've got the little runaway before she could get too far."

Mungojerrie nodded. "We need to watch Sinvoral around Jemima. He's not going to stop until he gets her."

The fur on the back of Macavity's neck stood up as he pushed Jemima into the room. He then hissed, "Don't leave this room," and left with Mungojerrie.

Still trembling with fear, Jemima joined Griddlebone on the silk pillows. Griddlebone moved away from Jemima and took the pillow from under the young kitten. "Don't touch me or my pillows, you filthy little thing."

Jemima backed up a little. "Why?"

Griddlebone stuck her nose in the air. "You're nothing to me. Macavity may have made me watch you but that doesn't mean that I have to care for you."

Jemima scooted back until she backed into the wall. There, she laid down and brought her knees to her chest. She felt tired but she was too terrified to sleep a wink. She stayed there until night fell and Griddlebone was asleep. Jemima was really groggy but she was still too scared. Looking out the window, she saw the moon. It wasn't full but it still gave Jemima a little comfort. She continued to watch the moon until she heard someone come in. She took a deep breath and turned around. It was Mungojerrie. "Come."

Jemima nodded and Mungojerrie went to her. He bent down and Jemima got on his back. Once she was secure, Mungojerrie quietly made his way to the exit. As they left, they stepped over an unconscious Sinvoral. As Mungojerrie went on, Jemima fell asleep and didn't wake up as Mungojerrie finally made it to her home and handed her to Munkustrap. Demeter said, "Thank you so much."

Mungojerrie just nodded. "I need to go back. He'll get suspicious if he doesn't find me there." With that, he left without another word.

Munkustrap laid Jemima don on her bed. Demeter joined her daughter and watched her for a while before she fell asleep. Munkustrap decided that they would want some time alone and left the room. Jemima slept most of the day and finally woke late the next afternoon. When she opened her eyes, she surprised to see that she was back in her bed. Looking around, she saw Demeter and clung onto her. Demeter held her. "It's all right, Jemima. You're okay."

Jemima trembled a little before settling down. "Where's Mungojerrie?"

"He left after he returned you. But Munkustrap said that he saw him and he's all right."

Jemima nodded. Demeter then asked, "Are you all right?"

Jemima took a deep breath. "I guess … but I still don't understand why you kept this from me all this time."

Demeter sighed. "Jemima … I was afraid that if you knew … you might have gone to him … and become like him."

Jemima cocked her head to the side. "What? Why would I join him?"

Demeter shook her head. "I don't know. I was just too terrified to think after what happened. But … I know it was a mistake … and I'm sorry."

Jemima smiled and hugged her Mother. "It's all right. I forgive you."

Demeter sighed in relief and hugged Jemima back.


End file.
